yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Stopping the arranged marriage/Mickey, Mushu and the gang stopped Winkie and Nefir
Here is how Li Shang, Mickey Mouse and his friends stop the arranged marriage in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. That night, Mulan was about to go through with the wedding ceremony. Fa Mulan: Looks like we won't be a team after all, Mushu. Mushu: Oh, Mulan. I would give every chance if I could stop this. Fa Mulan: I doubt even the Golden Dragon of Unity could stop this now. Goodbye, Mushu. At last, the wedding ceremony was about to begin as Lord Chin begins to announce it. Lord Chin: My people, the Golden Dragon of Unity, who guides us in all we do, today sanctifies a union that will be a blessing for all of Qui Gong. Despite Lord Chin not approving his son's fingertrap, the citizens cheered on as Mulan shed a tear on the cup. Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: Of course I want to stop it. But what can one itty bitty dragon do? Lord Chin: With the tying of this sash, we shall unite not only two lives, but two kingdoms. But then, a throwing star was shot to cut the sash, it was Shang on his horse. Citizen #1: It's General Li Shang. Citizen #2: He's alive. Mushu: (as Cri-Kee cheers with him) Yeah. Shang to the rescue! As for Mickey and the others, they figured out what Nefir and Winkie are stealing from Lord Chin. Fa Mulan: You're alive. Li Shang: I couldn't let you get married without me. Sylvia Marpole: Mushu, Mickey came up with a plan to stop Nefir and Mr. Winkie. Mushu: Yeah, like what? (as she whispers about Mickey's plan) Sylvia, that might not be a bad idea. With quick thinking, Sylvia started casting the spell on the Golden Dragon of Unity to come to life. Sylvia Marpole: (raising her staff) Golden Dragon of Unity, awaken. As the Golden Dragon of Unity came to life, Lord Chin and all of his subjects were amazed. Lord Chin: The Golden Dragon of Unity, he lives! Nefir Hasenuf: I do believe we've overstate our welcome, Winkie! Mr. Winkie: Let's get out of here! Sylvia Marpole: Get them, Bowser! Bowser: (barking while chasing after them) Mushu: Looks like it's our cue, Sebastian! Sebastian: Then let's teach those hooligans who not to mess with! Mickey Mouse: Get back here! Just as Sylvia tripped Winkie, Bowser gave him a big painful bite at his bottom. Mr. Winkie: (screaming like Archimedes and Merlin) Ouch! (flying in the air like LeFou) Mushu: Now, Cri-Kee! Cri-Kee: (aiming the slingshot at Nefir with Sebastian as he fires) Nefir Hasenuf: (gets pinched in the beak by him) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Mickey Mouse: (mounting down Mr. Winkie) You're not going anywhere, Mr. Winkie! Fa Mulan: Now, Mushu! Mushu: Time for Nefir to feel the fire! (blows his fire) Nefir Hasenuf: (as the fire got his robe) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Hot! Hot! I'm on fire! With one fire blown from the Golden Dragon of Unity, Nefir hollers like Goofy and hits the gong. Sylvia Marpole: Lord Chin, (as Pete was holding Winkie and Nefir) I believe they have stolen something that belongs to you. As Pete dropped them to the ground, the solid golden model of the Golden Dragon of Unity fell off of Winkie's disguising hat. Lord Chin: (gasped) My prized solid golden model of the Golden Dragon of Unity himself! (glared at Winkie and Nefir) Nefir, Winkie, you back stabbing foxes! Guards, seize them! Mr. Winkie: Uh-oh. Nefir Hasenuf: Oh my. Just as the guards gabbed them, Lord Chin angered at them. Lord Chin: Stealing from me at Qui Gong is high treason, punishable by life in prison! (to the guards) Take them away! Mr. Winkie: (as the guards took them) Curses, foiled again! Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Better luck next time, Nefir! Nefir Hasenuf: We'll get you for this, Mickey Mouse, if it's the last thing we do! And so, they were being taken to the dungeon for good after their defeat once again. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225